The Moments Between
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: A collection of oneshots that take place after Shadows of My Twisted Destiny, sharing the day to day mishaps and chaos of Mel and Gyendal's new life as well as the smaller moments in the lives of those they've touched.


Hello all!

So this is the first Oneshot of my new collection The Moments Between. All the stories here are post Shadows of My Twisted Destiny and will be looking at the general chaos of their lives from housemaking disasters to children causing chaos, and maybe even pop down into the Demon Realm for a Oneshot or two:D I'm looking forward to having fun with all the random ideas floating around in my head and I hope you like them!

This story is marked as complete and will always be marked as such due to the fact that only completed oneshots will be posted here so technically it isn't really an in progress story, just something I add random stuff to.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Cooking Catastrophes**

* * *

In a peaceful neighbourhood overlooking the city of Harburg there was an unassuming charcoal grey brick house. For the most part the household was quiet, rarely a disturbance and most who passed would most likely never notice it's existence.

Yet that day was rather different, as in that peaceful neighbourhood several birds perched in the empty flower boxes outside that grey house were startled into flight by the sound of a cross between a angered shout and a upset wail.

"I can't _do_ this!"

In front of a pot boiling over stood Mel, hair haphazardly tied out out of her face as she waved a wooden spoon at the pot.

"I don't understand! Even Stella and her children can cook, why can't I make a descent meal for once!" Mel growled.

She stirred the unidentifiable paste in the pot and knelt down to open the door to their oven, suddenly letting out a cry as smoke curled out of it to reveal a tray of what looked like black rocks.

"What?! No!"

She grabbed the tray only to swear as the hot metal burned her fingers, Mel yanking her hand back and unbalancing herself enough that she found herself tumbling backwards onto the floor with the tipped tray sending her black lumps sliding around her.

And of course as her luck would have it, that was the exact moment that the front door opened and in stepped Gyendal.

"Goo-..." The greeting died on the dark mages lips as he surveyed the disaster in front of him, before slowly his dark green gaze slid to Mel who looked like she couldn't decide between crying or blowing up her brand new oven.

"...what is _this_?"

Mel pushed herself so that she was sitting upright before pointing a threatening finger at the man standing above her.

" _This_? Your dinner!" She hissed before stabbing a finger to the pot and then the lumps around her in turn. "This, and this. This is dinner, you will eat it, and you will like it!"

Silence, as Gyendal seemed to contemplate her statement. A hint of a smirk played around the corners of his mouth before quickly vanishing at his wife's wordless growl. He carefully stepped around the lumps on the floor before reaching down and taking hold of Mel's arm, pulling her to her feet before quickly letting go as she yanked back with a glare.

"So, what exactly is...dinner?"

It was nearly impressive how Mel's face could go from murderous to despairing in mere seconds as she shook her head.

"It was supposed to be biscuits and a tomato sauce."

He raised a brow at the pot of paste, lifting the long handled spoon inside out and gingerly tasting the sauce before promptly making a face and shaking his head slightly.

"How in Aia did this come from tomato sauce?!"

Mel stared wide eyed at Gyendal as he dumped the spoon into he sink before letting out a shout as she ripped her apron off and hurled it at him.

"You don't like it?! FINE! You can make your own damn food from now on!"

She whirled and all but ran from the kitchen, a thunderous slam of the bedroom door echoing through the house as a dumbfounded Gyendal gaped after her. Mel never acted like this, she could care less about anything that traditionally was connected to "housemaking". Yet she was flipping on him over food?

What in the name of the almighty goddess and all the realms of Aia was that?!

* * *

Mel lay face down on the bed, not having bothered to roll over since she had flopped there after changing into clothing that wasn't food splattered. There was a soft knock on the door and she mustered enough energy to turn her face out of the covers.

"You enter this room and I will blast you so deep into the ground you'll never the light of day again!"

There was a moment of silence, then soft steps moving away from the door. Mel let out a huff and turned her face back into the covers, returning to her pity party now that the infuriating Mage had left her alone.

Her sulking was however interrupted several minutes later as the click of the door opening echoed through the room. Then a gentle hand settled on her back and Mel half rolled to face him glowering up at Gyendal who watched her with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"What, no blasting me? Going back on your promise of violence, you're going soft."

Mel's eyes narrowed and she raised a hand only for Gyendal to catch it effortlessly and press a teasing kiss to her palm before dropping it as his expression went somewhat serious.

"Mel, what was that?" Mel opened her mouth to snarl at him but he shook his head and continued talking. "I'm not talking about the food, you know what I mean. The anger, storming off and not letting me into the room. What on Aia happened?"

She looked away guiltily, staring at the wall opposite her as she tried to ignore Gyendal who stared unwaveringly at her.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered.

"I beg to differ. I had a apron covered in food thrown at me, I only just managed to catch it before it got on my clothes. I want to know what prompted that so that I may avoid having to get my clothes cleaned during any future occasions of the like."

Mel snorted slightly at his words before her face fell again and she sighed heavily, sitting up and looping her arms loosely around her drawn up legs.

"Last week while we were at Thais Castle Stella told me that she and the children take one day a month to kick all the kitchen staff out so that they can cook the meal. She loves making food for Edward, he loves it when his family does that for him after a hard day with the council and she loves to cook" Mel's brows furrowed slightly in frustration. "She's a freaking queen with servants coming out the yin yang and yet she still knows how to cook a flipping gourmet meal! All the housewives gossip in the market about recipes for this and that and how every good wife can cook wholesome meals for her husband, and I can't."

She threw her hands up into the air, frustration filling her features.

"I can roast meat, boil vegetables and mash potatoes and that's it! I don't cook you descent food, half the time I don't cook at all! I don't get all this "good wife" crap, and it never really mattered because I always thought that I'd be able to do it anyway until I try and I discover that I'm as useless at this as all the other stuff around this stupid house!"

Gyendal stared at Mel who hissed out a sigh and slumped, staring sullenly at the open door behind the black haired male.

"...do you really believe I care about such things?"

Mel's head whipped back to face him, the look in her eyes threatening pain if he spoke even half a wrong word and he exhaled a laugh.

"Foolish. If I had married you for your cooking I would have been long gone before we had even said our vows. I never told you I wanted fancy meals, I really could care less what we eat. Even if I had ever given indication that I cared, when have you ever wasted time listening to my demands?"

Mel bit back a smile, refusing to give the egotistical Mage the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to her and Gyendal smirked before continuing.

"You really should think before running off on these harebrained missions. Why on earth did what Stella said trigger the sudden desire to cook in the first place? You've never cared about such things before."

Mel went slightly pink at that question.

"...I hate not being able to do something everyone else can do."

Gyendal stared at her a moment before bursting into laughter and shaking his head.

"Stubbornness. Of course. You really are a fool Mel, wasting all that energy on a pointless task."

Mel stared at him blankly for a moment, taking in his amusement and lack of empathy for her struggle before standing and moving to stride away from him. She barely got a few steps away before he was grabbing her arm and yanking her back towards him, Mel yelping as she fell sideways into him and he dropped down to lie on his back with her trapped quite effectively in his arms.

"Let go of me!"

"Hmm, I don't believe I will." Gyendal said smugly, "I dislike people walking out on me when I'm discussing something with them and you were going to do it a second time in a span of less then an hour. I had to do something to remedy that."

"You're a jerk, I don't care if I hurt your ego. Let go of me s I can go sulk in peace while you mock me while I can't hear." Mel said mutinously.

Gyendal sighed slightly into her hair, the action tickling her scalp.

"I'm not mocking you Mel, I'm pointing out a simple truth. You say you want to cook because all the other wives can do so for their husbands but you seem to have forgotten who you're married too. I do not care about food, nor about your lack of cooking skill. We have more then enough money to ear out as much as we want, and I'm satisfied with the food you do make. Stop worrying over insignificant matters so that we can go eat."

Mel was silent, contemplating the merit of refusing and finishing the rest of her day sulking which still sounded somewhat appealing over the idea of going out to eat good food. After a moment of thought, the growl of her stomach decided for her and she felt Gyendal's chuckles vibrate through her as he released his hold and she rolled sideways off to sit up.

"I assume that means we're going with my idea?" He smarked, somehow sounding aloofly proud of such an idiotic accomplishment.

Mel grumbled as she reluctantly stood with him to leave.

"Shove it Gyendal."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
